Mr Voice
by Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama
Summary: hi,its been 20 years! kidding.well this isnt really senrualthough its safe to say that this is sen AND ru plus an OOC fujima. gosh, senru fans will surely kill usanyway, we hope you'd read n review just the same. tnx.


**_"Mr. Voice"_**

**Genre:** General/Fluff/Humor (…a bit?) ;

**Rating:** PG

**Warning/s:** OOC, not really your typical SenRu fic… although this is SenRu-err, Sen _and_ Ru ; Um… we included Fujima Kenji here- though he really isn't _Fujima_ here-lolz! - Um, you might 'flame' us with the way the words are typed here- i mean,y'might actually think that theyre wrongly spelled--well, made it as it is so there...;

**A/N:** We had this crazy idea just simply floating around our conversations but we never really thought that it'll be interesting and fun to write a fic about this ;

**Dedication/s:** To YOU…

**Summary:** I really think the _voice_ is smiling on my ear. Hmm… how did that happen? Anyway, I really don't know if that is possible but I really think that _mister_ _voice_ is smiling….

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

---------------------------------------------------------

Its not like I dwont wanta be left in our house… its jwust that…

The phone rings…

"Kae-chan, could you kindly answer the phone for me, please?"

Hmmp… oniichan had asked me to answer the phone for almost fwor times! Hmmmpppppphhhh! Cant he see I'm playing here?

Demo… I'm jwust a kid…

The thing keeps on ringing… I walked faster and faster so that I could answer the phone before it suddenly stops. The last time it stopped shouting, oniichan didn't bought me some ice-cream. I had to cry but he still didn't bwought me some ice-cream!

"Hwellow?"

The phone is somewhat still big for me, but I can already grasp it so I guess its okay.

"Hello…"

I felt something like a thud inside of me… its always like this… sometimes I would try to tell oniichan about this thud but he would just smile at me and shrug it off and always say that its nothing…

"…uh…hwellow?"

"Hi… is Kenji there?"

The voice is really happy—oh well, _this_ voice is always happy. This voice always calls oniichan- everyday! And when i give the phone to oniichan, he would hold the phone and wont stop holding it until okaachan and otouchan arrives in the house.

"Ye…yesh…?"

"Kae-chan, whose that?"

Hmmmmppphh—oniichan is so dwoaho, _as if_ he doesn't know whose voice is this…

"Who…whoosh this?"

THUD!

I felt my breathing somewhat shortening- or is there such a… a… happening like that? Its always like this- there's that THUD again…

Huh? Oh… its not painful and that is what I feel thankful for…

"Its Akira…can I speak with him?"

I really think the _voice_ is smiling on my ear. Hmm… how did that happen? Anyway, I really don't know if that is possible but I really think that _mister_ _voice_ is smiling….

"Aa…"

I shouted to call oniichan and he came running downstairs- a smile on his lips. I wondered once again why he always smile whenever the phone shouts.

"Oniichan… its.. its…_mistwer_ _voi_-?"

"Hello? Akira! Hey, whaddya doin'…"

I looked up to my oniichan and sensing that he wont be talking with me for awhile decided to go back to where my Teddy sits. As I started to walked away, I heard oniichan called me…

"Kae-chan… thanks." And he winked.

Oniichan really looks happy, especially when voice is calling. I dunno why but I think maybe _voice_ is a very good person. Okaachan told me that good people makes Kami-sama happy… I guess, 'voice' makes Kami-sama always happy because he always makes oniichan happy too.

Hmm… I think I'm making Kami-sama happy because I'm answering the shouting thing for oniichan… well, that's good.

I looked at Mister Tweddy and give him a squeeze on his cheek. Mister Tweddy kept on staring at me- I squeezed his cheek again and talked to him. Mister Tweddy is my _bestest_ friend in the whole world. He wouldn't ignore me, he would always look at me whenever I say something…

Hmm…

Maybe I should twok with Mister Tweddy…

"Mistwer Tweddy… _voice_ called agwen… and THUD knocked on my… chest agwen, I think I'm really sick Mister Tweddy…"

But Mister Teddy just stared back at me…

I looked to where oniichan is sitting and I heard him say something…

"Today? Ok, that'll be great… sure… I'll wait for you here! See ya later!"

My blue eyes seemed to widen because…

Oniichan approached me- a smile still on his lips—he kneeled in front of me and said something that really made THUD happy inside of me.

"Kae-chan, could you kindly move your toys slightly over there? Someone is coming today—he wants to visit us…"

Kenji-oniichan smiled sweetly at me and its always like this- Kenji-oniichan has the most sweetest smile ever so I really cant stay pouting at him…

And so, I nodded…

I put away my toys and placed them on one side. Kenji-oniichan was busy pweparing something in he kwitchen… I sniffed and smwelled something dwelicious…

'Smwells like sphagetti, Mister Tweddy…'

After sometime of neatly arranging my toys, I sat for a while on the sofa…

"Kae-chan… hmm…"

I cocked my head to the right as I held Mister Tweddy closed to me…

'What now, oniichan…?'

Kenji-oniichan smiled sweetly once agwen to me and walked towards where was I. He knelt down in front of me and pinched my chubby cheeks.

"Kae-chan… I really think you're okay but I guess it would be better if you would take a bath, ne otouto?"

Oh no! I don't really wanta take a bath! I shook my head and hugged Mister Tweddy tightly.

"Iya…"

"Naze?"

"I… iya…" I pouted and furrowed my brows as I stared back to my oniichan. Oniichan and me have the same color of eyes- they're blue. Okaachan told me that blue eyes are rare for Japanese people and she said that those people who have blue eyes are special people.

Otouchan have grayish-blue eyes, okaachan have beautiful blue eyes too—but I remember okaachan telling me that she is not pure Japanese… her Father is _Ru_… _Russ_… ne, I cant pwonounce it… but it sounded something like that…

Okaachan told me that maybe that is the reason why me and oniichan have blue eyes…

Oniichan looks like Otouchan more… otouchan have light brown hair and also fair—many of our relatives say that I looked like okaachan more and I feel very happy because okaachan is soooooooo beau-ti-ful. She has black, long hair and very beau-ti-ful eyes… she is also very white. I am also very white- some of my aunts say that I am whiter than oniichan, but I think we are just both white.

Though I really don't like people calling me _beau-ti-ful_… YUCK! But many loves to call me beau-ti-ful and I dwon't know why. I always get angry with people calling me beau-ti-ful but they would just laugh and pinch my face and still call me beau-ti-ful!

Oniichan also loves calling me beau-ti-ful but I would really get angry and hide his favorite rwubber shoes—then oniichan would get angry and will always say that he would tell _voice_ that I have been very bad and then I would hear THUD agwen knocking on my chest and after that I would be very red until I just have to give him back his shoes agwen.

Hmmmmppppphhhh…. Oniichan is soooo unfair, he's using _voice_ to scare me….

… and I don't know why _it_ scares me.

Demo, I love oniichan because he's so good to me…

Hmm, I wonder if _voce_ is also good… but I heard from oniichan that he is vwery good…_vwery._

And no… I haven't seen _voice_ yet….

…

…

Oh wait! I saw him owredi- in oniichan's wallet… yesh, I already saw him in oniichans wallet. I asked Kenji-iichan why he's inside the wallet and oniichan only told me is because he's _special_ to oniichan. I remember okaachan's wallet- there is a picture of otouchan there and her, and they really looked happy together. Okaachan told me that a face inside a wallet means that face is special to you…

…

…

My face is also inside okaachan's wallet now and also the face of oniichan- all of us are already inside okaachan's wallet now! Otouchan's wallet too has all of our faces—oniichan's wallet has _voice's_ face in it though he showed to me at the back of voice's face the picture of all of us.

…

I also have my own wallet… its color red but its very thin- unlike okaachan and otouchan's wallet, they are very fat—oniichan's wallet is sometimes thin and fat…

'I guess, oniichan's wallet is bwody cwonscious… I think it always goes to the gym…'

My wallet is sooooo thin- sometimes it has lots of coins, sometimes it doesn't have any. But one things for sure… it has the face of Mister Tweddy! So that whenever I go, if Mister Tweddy is not allowed to go with me, he would still be with me. I really, really, really love Mister Tweddy!

"Kae-chan, I promise you that it wont take long—it only takes long if you have your play-toys with you in the bath tub."

But oniichan! I love playing with them while I'm taking a bath…

"De..mo, oniichan…" I pouted more. Oniichan laughed as he pinched my owredi sore cheek.

"Kaede, I promise… oniichan promise that we wont take long like the last time, ne?"

"Oniichan…"

"Hmm?"

I pulled Mister Tweddy close to me and put my chin in between his furry ears.

"Why do I need to take a bath today?"

Oniichan moved closer to me and gently answer… "Because its necessary- we have to be clean everyday so that we wont get sick… besides, my friend is coming over and I will introduce you to him!" And Kenji-oniichan smiled.

My eyes widened- I felt THUD agwen… this time, there are two of them… THUD one and THUD two…

"Na…nani? Whoosh… your fwend, oniichan?" I think my voice is shaking…

"Hm? Why, it's a very special friend of mine- I always talk about you to him and I guess he's also excited to meet you in person, Kae-chan. Hmm… he's seen you in pictures but you were just three then!"

My eyes get more open agwen—and my face…. Oh no…

…

My face feels very hot… I dwont know why—!

"Kae-chan, is something wrong, you looked red?" Oniichan cocked his head to the right and I could only shake my head in response.

"Iya… iie… I'm fi..fine, okay… but… I would like to bwing Mister Tweddy in the bath tub too…"

"Alright, just Mister Teddy but- he _cant_ take a bath- "

"Demo oniichan… why cant he take a bath with me?" I feel sad for Mister Tweddy…

"Kae-chan, he'll get sick… do you want Mister Tweddy to go to the hospital?"

No way! I dwont wanta go to the hwospital… I was once sick and I have to stay there for one week and it was yuck! I don't like hwospital food… I dwont like for Mister Tweddy to get sick…

"Iya! Oniichan…"

"Right, he wont be able to play with you again…"

"Ha..hai…"

"He will just watch you take a bath, okay? We wont take long, understood?" A sweet and somewhat pleading smile…

Oh weell, I guess oniichan wins agwen…

------------------------------------

I am inside my room- I just finished taking a bath and oniichan is so good because we really didn't take long. Mister Tweddy was there when I took a bath- Mister Tweddy looks happy as he stares at me while I take a bath. Oniichan is singing something and I sung along with him…

We sing the _Do-Re-Mi_ and the _Mary Had A Little Lamb_…

Although oniichan changed the name of Mary… He said that for him, its going to be… _Kaede has a tweddy bear, a tweddy bear, a tweddy bear… Kae-chan has a tweddy bear its furs' soft as snow!_

Oniichan was also tickling me and splashing water on me that I cant helped but laugh while taking a bath. I shouted for help at Mister Tweddy but he didn't react!

We sang and played awhile while I take my bath and I splashed some water on oniichan- but he didn't get mad- he said that he'll be also taking a bath after me so its really okay. Oniichan carried me to my room but I insist to be put down because I'm already big!

Oniichan asked me what I liked to wear and I chose my favorite red shirt with a baskwetball print on it and my favorite black shorts.

Oh, I forgot to tell you that oniichan is really a good player- he plays baskwetball and I already saw him play with his fwends and he's really goooooooood….

Hmm… I really wanted to be like oniichan when I grow up…

Oniichan changed my clothes and he pampered me with powder—I had to sneeze thwee times! Yuck, I really don't like powder—even though oniichan keeps on insisting that it's an angel-scented powder! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!

"Kae-chan, let's comb your hair…"

"Iya! No… "

"Kaede… don't be stubborn okay?"

But I really don't want to comb my hair-! I think my hair looks okay when its not combed. I insist that I combed my own hair although I really don't know yet on how to do it right but oniichan, sensing that I wont be giving him the brush just gave up and went outside my room.

And so, I'm here in my room—building my Lego blocks with Mister Tweddy just looking at me…

"Mister Tweddy—look, I'm building a house and… and… this will be our house!"

I think I was being busy with my Lego blocks when I heard the familiar DING of our house. I craned my head to my window and… and looked outside.

"Mister Tweddy… who could that be?"

Mister Tweddy just keeps on staring—I pouted at him and jumped off the bed.

"Mister Tweddy… wait for me here, ne?"

I went outside my room and walked to where my chubby legs would take me…

When I was already in front of our stairs- I heard my oniichan and someone twalking!

"Hey—you're quite late you know! Come on in, take a seat!"

"Uh yeah… sorry bout that!"

I took a step down on one stair and peeped through the staircase. All I can see is some guy with a vwery, vwery, vwery weird hair! Oniichan was talking and laughing along with him… Oniichan really looks very happy—I took another step down and…

…

THUD!

THUD!

My eyes widened once more agwen—I wanted to go back to my room and tell Mister Tweddy but it was too late! I think I must have gasped aloud because the person…

…

…_smiled _at me…!

My face felt very hot again! I held my grip onto the staircase very tightly and bowed my head- a pout on my still hot face! Arrgghh… why am I being… very afraid agwen?

'Demo, its _him!_ It's _voice_!'

"Is he your younger brother, Kenji?" Akira tilt his head to where he thought he saw Kaede and I just have to follow his stare.

"Huh? Oh yes… Kaede! Whatcha doing there, come down here!"

Oh no- oniichan is calling me now too… I tried to get up from where I was sitting but my chubby legs felt very heavy! I looked down the stairs and saw oniichan coming up to me- he was smiling and has his arms open- -ready to grab me!

"Iie.. iye…" My voice sounded squeaky! Help me Mister Tweddy!

Demo, it was too late- I was grabbed by my oniichan and it always surprised me on how he can manage to carry me although I know I am quite heavy.

'This is it… no twurning back now!' I cuddled closer to my oniichan and buried my face onto his shoulders…

'Oniichaaannn… I dwont wanta meet _voice_ now!'

"Ne, Akira- meet my cute lil brother- Kaede!" Oniichan tried to let me face him! I have my head bowed down so that all I can see is his shirt with a very big red star printed on it.

"Hello Kaede…Kenji told me so much about _you_!" _Voice_ is very gentle… _voice_ sounded like… like…_cwandy…_**1**

I tried to look at him in between the bangs that were covering my face—he…

…

…

…was still _smiling _at me—I was surprised when oniichan brushed up the bangs that were covering my face and my eyes widened with embarrassment! I felt suddenly shy!

"Aww, Kae-chan… when you are introduced, try not to let your hair get in the way, ne?"

I glared at my oniichan- my face felt really hot! Suddenly I heard a soft laugh and stared back to where that sound came from…

'Why are you _laughing_, hmph!'

"Ne, Kenji is right when he told me that you are indeed _kawaii_ Kaede-chan." He smiled at me and held something up for my eyes to see—it was a Happy Meal! My eyes widened with this time, excitement! I really really love Happy Meals! They have toys in that small and cwolorful box and… and… their toys are really kawaii! I loooovvveeee cwollecting them!

"Ne, Kaede-chan…"

I was surprised, he held my hand ever so gently and opened my palm and let my hand hold onto the Happy Meal box!

"…for you, okay? From me… Akira-oniichan!" And he smiled once more…

"For… me?" I said in my five-year old voice.

"Uh-huh… because you're such a _beautiful_ and nice kid!"

Gwess what? I was swurprised I didn't get angry when he told me I was _beau-ti-ful_… instead, I think I flushed!

"Aww, Kae-chan- you got something from Akira-iichan… what will you say?"

Oniichan put me down- me eyes still glued on the Happy Meal box. Oniichan nudge me gently and repeated his question once agwen.

"Kae-chan…?"

"Anou… um…"

He knelt down in front of me and stared at me…

"Anou… Aki… um… _arigatou_…" I can't help but smile back at him. He in return smiled and pats me on the head.

"Sure… no problem!"

I smiled widely back at him…

'_So _you are _voice_, huh! You don't really looked scary to me!'

And so I was happy because we ate what oniichan cooked- it was spwaghetti and he also bought some ice cream --it was really like a party! I really love spwaghetti. Akira-iichan is sooo funny; he keeps on telling stories, which I don't think is true! I can't helped but laughed when he would imitate their baskwetball tweacher—most of all, I can't help but wonder the kind of closeness my oniichan and him share…

…I really can't helped but to stare at Akira a lot… I dwont know if this is okay- but I am soo embarrassed because Kenji-oniichan always caught me staring at Akira-iichan a lot! Sometimes I would feel THUD knocking inside my chest especially when Akira-iichan would wipe off the spwaghetti sauce off my cheeks. Oniichan would just stare and smile along with us…

"So Ken- I can't believe this is already him!"

"Yup, he was just three when you saw him—on picture!"

"Yea- he's grown a lot…" He looked at me- I can't help but to look down on my plate.

'Pwease dwont look at me that much!'

"…looks like your Mother to me."

"Oh- a _carbon-copy_ you mean! Hahaha!"

"Yea! Was supposed to say that!" And they both chuckled heartily. The next sequence really got me because Akira has no one to talked to but me since oniichan have to wash the dishes!

"So, Kaede…how old are you now?"

"I… five…"

"Oh- five… that's good, so do you already go to school?"

"Ha..hai…"

"Really… where?" I cant believe Akira-iichan likes to twok! But he's really nice… he loves to smile a lot and loves to tell jokes!

"To..Tomi..gao..ka.." Sheesh, the name of my school is thrice hard my own name!

Akira-iichan played with me- while oniichan is still busy doing something. He put me on his lap and told me stories about a sleeping pwincess and pwince…

"…and that the princess could only be awaken by a kiss from a prince!"

"Hmm… really?"

"Uh-huh…"

"…a _kwiss?_…" Nande? What does Aki-ichan meant by that?

"A kiss Kae-chan… hmm…" And I was swurprise when Aki-iichan looked at me in the eyes and… and…

"…." _Nani…? Nani…?_

"…like _this…_"

…

…

My fowrehead feels a bit wet—but that was nothing compared to my hot face! Akira-ichan grinned at me and ruffled my hair!

"Heh…you're really _kawaii_, Kae-chan!"

I fwelt my lips tugging upward, and I cwant stop bwushing!

'Nnneeeee…Akira-ichan…you're _kaaawaaiii_ toooo….' Demo, I didn't say that of course… hmmmmppphh! I…I'm _shy…_

And Akira-iichan continued with more stories and jokes… He twickled me really hard when I lose at our game cwalled _Pwaper, Pwen, & Swcissors_! Akira-iichan is soooo cheater! Blech!

"Hahahahaha… ya…yamete Aki-iichan…. Stop owredi!"

"Ah- but you lost Kae-chan… here's more twicky-twicky for you!"

We played pwillow fight and I beat him! Although I know he was just acting because I cwant possibly beat a tall, tall, tall, guy like him! I decided to go upstairs to get Mister Tweddy because I told him that I will introduce him to my bestest fwend- upstairs, I also took down my Lego blocks- --too excited to play with him.

"Wow Kae-chan, you sure have a lot of toys!"

"Yup…" I smiled at him and he looked at me—I was surprised when I saw that he also have the same blue eyes as my oniichan and me!

"Ne, Kae-chan- you have blue eyes too?" He smiled and winked while I blinked twice before nodding.

"Okaachan twold me that bwu-eyes are rare in Japan… and… and… she twold me they're special."

"We sure are!" He chuckled and went on playing with the blocks. I introduced Mister Tweddy and Akira-ichan shake hands with Mister Tweddy- Mister Tweddy was so happy to have meet him and we three played and played. Akira-iichan is so good- he build a twain station out of the blocks while I looked on.

"This is the train station Kae-chan… "

"Twain…"

"Yup- and this is…the…basketball court!"

"Bwasketball!" I smiled wildly as I remember my oniichan pwaying that game with his fwends…

"Do you play basketball, Kae-chan?"

I shook my head and suddenly felt a little embarrass but then…I would gladly do anything to be able to know how to play baskwetball!

"Hm…don't worry I'll teach you one day, ne?" Akira-iichan is sooo sweet…

"Anou…um…do you… pway baskwetball too?"

"Yea… very much- like your oniichan!" And he smiled while looking at me with his bwu eyes… I felt my lips tug upward and he grinned at me.

"I like to pway too…oniichan pwomise me that he will teach me!"

"Really- wow, your oniichan is very good so you have to listen to him, ne?"

"Yup! Demo… I heard from oniichan that you… you're gwood too…" I said with a small pout. He chuckled at me amusedly and cupped my face.

"Not really Kae-chan…" Blech, Akira-ichan is sooo humble- demo, I know that he is vwery good- Oniichan twold me once…

"Hmmpph… I'll _beat_ you Akira-ichan!" I was surprised at myself when I suddenly said those words… but then, I dwont know why I also suddenly felt _excited_ about it… its really weird…

He chuckled while patting me at my head… "Do that Kaede, ne?"

"Um! Of cwourse… I'll be…the… the… _wookie!_"

"Haha—whatever you say, _Super Rookie _Kae-chan!"

And we laughed together…

'Akira-iichan… hmm… I _wish_ I am old owredi like my oniichan… so that I could pway baskwetball and beat you owredi…'

After some time of playing- I suddenly felt very tired and worn out… Akira-ichan stood up suddenly and went towards our kwitchen. I looked to where he was going and suddenly felt…. _Lonely._ He entered our kwitchen—I really wanted to follow but…

…something held me back.

'Don't go there, Kaede…'

I felt THUD agwen and—instead, I just continue playing with my twain station and the Spongebob toy I got from Happy Meal box.

Akira-ichan seemed to be taking some time in the kwitchen that I couldn't help but to walked to where oniichan and Akira-iichan are…

"So, its been decided then, huh?"

"Yea…"

"Akira…"

"Ken… I really don't like to leave but…"

"Its okay you know… besides, two years isn't that long enough."

"Heh…"

Leaving? Who? Is Akira-iichan leaving? I wanted to go inside the kwitchen but I'm afraid that oniichan will get mad at me… why is Akira-ichan leaving? Where is he gwoing? I felt a BIG cwandy in my throat… and suddenly…

'Oh no… what is this?'

I suddenly felt water forming at the corner of my eyes—I really don't like to be crying in front of oniichan and Akira, demo…

"… Kae-chan?"

"….uh…" I squawked.

Too late, oniichan already saw me- I stepped back but oniichan was owredi there…

"Where are you… gwoing?" My eyes feel itchy and wet—this is really embarrassing but who cwares? I really dwont know why I'm like this, demo…

Akira seemed to be surprised to hear me say that- oniichan looked from him to me then smiled. I didn't help it- the water in my eyes slipped off…

"Kaede… Akira-ichan is going away for sometime, ne? He is going to America to finish his High School there but he will be back after two years…" Kenji-iichan smiled at me and cupped my chubby cheeks. Oniichan looked from me to him and it looks like my secret has been found out owredi by oniichan, suddenly… suddenly… I wanted to disappear! I felt my face flushed…

…the next words by my oniichan made my face even more red!

"Well… Akira, looks like you really have to come back- and _sooner_ if necessary… _someone_ will terribly missed you!" And oniichan smiled sweetly at me- I can't help but to stare down. Onicchan stood up then I felt a foreign hand cupped my face- -when I looked up…-!

"Kaede…" His eyes were so gentle that I couldn't help but to let the water in my eyes flow agwen! Akira- iichan wiped my face with his hand ever so gently and…

"Ne, Kae-chan- don't cry, ne? I'll be back- I _promised_…hush now, ne?" His next actions really gave me loudest THUD ever because Akira hugged and kwissed me on the forehead! My second kwissed that day!

I sobbed while clinging onto Aki-iichan as if I'm gwoing to lost the most important person in my life—he was hugging me back as well and caressing my back… trying to soothe me.

"Ssshh… hush now _baby_, I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll take you to Disneyland, ne…stop crying now- you're breaking my heart, _darling._"

"De…de_mo…_" More tears fell from my eyes…

"Sshh…Kae_de_…" He pulled away from me and cupped my face agwen and kwissed my tear-streaked cheeks! My thwird kwissed!

"…you…pwomised to be bwack…?"

"Of course… " And Aki-ichan smiled at me… "…I _love_ you, Kaede—hush now, ne?"

"…I…?"

What did he say? What did he say? Akira-iichan said that… he… he… _lurves_ me? I fwelt really something warm inside of me…

'Aki-iichan luves me! Yipppeee! Did you hear that? He loves me!'

I smiled and bwushed for the nth time that day…

'Akira-ichan… I… I _thwin_k…I…'

"Kae-chan… see, he'll be back- he promised that so don't cry already okay? I'll make sure he keeps his promise to you _or else_…"

Akira-ichan lifted me up and that surprised me…

"…or else what, _Ken_?" Akira-ichan grinned.

Oniichan put his hand on his hips… and…

"_Or else_… I would be force not to let my dear, cute, little brother play with you anymore!" And oniichan winked at me with meaning- I looked down, blushing yet agwen for the nth time that day… sheeeessshhh, oniichan owredi knew that I liked Akira-iichan! Shhhhhheeeeeeesshhhh….

Akira-ichan looked at me and…

"_As if_ I would allow that to happen—now that I've seen your brother and how _beautiful_ he really is!" And Akira-ichan winked at me. I know I already resembled a ripe tomato and if only I could bash Akira's face I would have done that a long time ago! Haarruuummpphh!

"Hah—don't say that to him Aki, he'll get mad at you- wait a minute?"

Uh-oh… oniichan… yamete!

"Why Kae-chan, he's been telling you how _beautiful_ you are and you are not getting mad- what could that mean, ne?" And oniichan laughed heartily when he just saw me blushed!

"Hey- its true Ken… had Kaede been born from the same year as you are… I would surely asked him out for a _date_ the day I see him, ne Kae-chan?" Akira-ichan winked at me and well… looks like there's no point in hiding…

I just nodded and smiled back at him!

"Ha…hai—_date_, ne?"

"Uh-huh…then, I'll asked you to _marry_ me!"

"Ha…hai—_mwerry _you!"

"…then we'll have seven babies!"

I can't help but laughed at the same time blushed because of Akira-iichan's words…! Babies! I dwont know if that is possible at all…

'Akira-iichan, yer such a big, big, big, dwoaho!'

Oniichan is chuckling whole-heartedly and I was sooo happy, I never thought that oniichan would not be mad at me—and so as I bid my final wave to Akira as he did his final wave to me and my oniichan- I was so happy that oniichan found someone like Aki-ichan…

Aki-ichan is such a nice person and I feel happy for my oniichan for having found a special person named Akira…

When Akira-ichan's car is out of sight, I looked up to oniichan and saw him looking down at me…

"Oniichan… go..gomen ne…" I know its wrong to _like_ someone who likes _someone_ else…

"Ne Kae-chan… don't be." He smiled and hugged me- and that time, I knew I was the luckiest kiddo on Earth for having two of the most wonderful oniichans taking care of me!

"Anou… Kenji-oniichan…"

"Hmm?"

"Will I… I mean, I hope I found someone like… I mean, Akira-ichan…"

Oniichan was really surprised to hear me say that but nonetheless smiled for the nth time that day and cupped my tear-stricken chubby cheeks…

"I'll _make sure_ you do—that's my lifelong promise-- but for now, you have to _grow_ up first…ne?"

"Hai…"

"That's my ototou… let's go inside now, ne?"

"… and oniichan?" Oniichan looked back at me and…

I smiled at him and twold him the words that I _almost_ twold Akira-iichan…!

"_I love you_, oniichan!"

**----------------------------------**

**(-)O.W.A.R.I. (-)**

**----------------------------------**

**1** Kaede actually meant that Akira sounded "sweet"; he's being gentle and "sweet" as in **candy** ;;

**A/N:** We're sooooo **sorry** if this didn't turned out to be the SENRU ficcie you're all expecting to be- truly, we dunno how to end this demo… ;; well, again we're sorry and uh… this is Kae-chan's POV so the words are really liked that-- I mean, he's just a five year old kiddo here and all… whose just having a sorta "Puppy Love" or somfen! Hahaha! Really corny, ne? Anyway- hope you liked it anyway! ;; TC! RnR, thankies soooo much! ;;

Zap Mama: Kenji is sooo nice here!

Ryuen: Heh, I made sure he is!

Zap Mama: He really SHOULD be, I mean- he cant possibly get mad at his 5 year old bro who just happens to have a BIGGIE crush to his uh… bf!

Ryuen: LOL! Yea- but the way we made this fic, I almost regret that we made Ru here a kiddo! It almost looks like as if this is a love story between a five year old and a seventeen year old! Hahahahaha! almost cringes at the thought

Kenji: Hn, I don't really mind Sendoh- besides, I thought I was going to be paired here with Toru! sulks

Ryuen n' Zap Mama: Gomen ne, Kenji-kun… we really needed your TALENT badly --

Kenji: yawns whatever- demo, thanks… because you made me the nicest big bro ever here!

Kaede: Puppy Love? I'm just FIVE here to be feeling that way! Blech! --

Akira: Aww Kaede, age isn't a BIG deal besides you're so kawaii here! And you have a BIG crush on me! Im soooo FLATTERED! Had I not been engaged to Fujima-san here I would have-!

PUNCH! 

Akira: Itai! nosebleeds

Kaede: clenches his fist tightly **Pedophile** is unforgivable, doaho!

Akira: DEMO…!

PUNCH! 

Akira: ITAIII! nosebleeds

Kaede: And… I. Don't. Like. Happy. Meals. Cheapskate.

Akira: It wasn't my fault! points to the two authors …they're the one who made this! Hey you both! FIX THIS UP! frowns, pouts

Ryuen & Zap Mama: Way to go, kiddo! LOLZ!

Kenji: Yay, that's my _bro_!

PK: TT boring…

**PUNCH!**

PK: Itaiiiiii! .

Ryuen & Zap Mama: clenched fists **UNAPPRECIATIVE** people…should be _killed! _

Kenji & Kaede: sweatdrops

Akira: wailing Kaede_eee!_

Kenji: Wow, Rukawa-kun- what did you _do_ to make Ryonan's Ace so _into_ you!

Kaede: Glare daggers every now and then. TT

Ryuen n' Zap Mama: oh weell… please RnR, thanks so much!

-------------------------


End file.
